1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water pumping system, and more particularly to a water pumping system using solar energy.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional solar collector is used to heat water for general use such as, bathing, washing, and the like. There is no suggestion to utilize the solar collector in a water pumping system for delivering water from a water source to a container such as a tower and the like at a higher level than that of the water source.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional solar collector.